Facebook Todo Lo Sabe
by KmmyLee
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a los personajes de Death Note con Facebook? Te invito a seguirlos en sus divertidas andanzas por la red, en esta historia totalmente humorística y carente de sentido.


**_Light Yagami f_**ue etiquetado en 77 fotos en el álbum **¡Fiesta en la piscina**! de **_Misa Amane_** – con **_Teru Mikami_**, **_Kyomi Takada_** y 23 personas más (29 de enero).

A **_Misa Amane_**, **_Kyomi Takada_**, **_Teru Mikami_** y 17 personas más les gusta esto…

**_Teru Mikami_** ¡Vaya, Light! Te sienta bastante bien ese bronceado.

**_Misa Amane_** ¡Hey, arrastrado… Deja de coquetearle a mi novio!

**_Kyomi Takada_** ¿TU novio?... Jaja, por favor…

**_Misa Amane_** ¡Cállate, zorra! ¡Sabes que de entre las dos yo soy la más sexy y apta para Light!

**_Kyomi Takada_** Ajá… Lo que digas, Amane.

**_Misa Amane_** ¡Light, defiéndeme!

…

**_Misa Amane_** estuvo con **_Kyomi Takada_** en _Hospital Central de Canto_ (30 de enero).

A**_ M. Mello K., Beyond B. y Matt M. Jeevas _**les gusta esto…

**_Beyond B._** Que interesante habría sido ver a ambas bañadas en sangre…

**_Misa Amane _**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sádico? ¡Me asustas!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Y aún así lo tiene como amigo.

**_M. Mello K. _**Pa-te-tí-cas…

**_Misa Amane_** ¡Hey!

**_Teru Mikami_** ¿Era necesario ser tan…obsesivas y groseras?

**_Kyomi Takada_** ¡Tú cállate, que eres tan obsesivo como nosotras, pero increíblemente más patético y estúpido!

**_Misa Amane_** Imbécil…

…

**_M. Mello K_**. y **_Matt M. Jeevas_** ahora son amigos (30 de enero).

A **_Ryuuzaki L_**, **_N. River_**, **_Qills Wammy_**, **_Linda LoveArt_** y 3 personas más les gusta esto…

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Ya era hora!

**_Ryuuzaki L. _**Amigos… ajá.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Cierto! Si Facebook supiera…

**_N. River_** Uhm…

…

**_Beyond B._** ha creado un evento: **Fiesta no sorpresa para Matt…**

Fecha: 01 de febrero.

Ubicación: Asiste y lo sabrás.

Hora: Por definir (de preferencia noche).

**_Ryiuzzaki L_**, **_M. Mello K._**, **_Linda LoveArt_** y 5 personas más asistirán.

**_N. River_** tal vez asista.

**_Light Yagami_**, **_Kyomi Takada_** y **_Teru Mikami_** no asistirán.

…

**_M. Mello K. _**– **_Matt M. Jeevas_** Feliz cumpleaños, perro masoquista. (01 de febrero).

A **_Linda LoveArt_** y **_Matt M. Jeevas_** les gusta esto…

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Ya sabes lo que quiero de regalo…

**_M. Mello K._** Y tú sabes que puedo mejorarlo…

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Sss…

**_Ryuuzaki L._** Controlen las hormonas, chicos.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Owww… pero que tiernos!

**_N. River_** …

…

**_Ryuuzaki L._** – **_Light Yagami_** 5% (01 de febrero).

**_Light Yagami_** ¿Qué? ¡Y ahora por qué!

**_Ryuuzaki L_**. No irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños que Beyond organiza para Matt.

**_Light Yagami_** ¿Y eso qué? Por Dios, Ryuuzaki… ¡No puedes acusarme de ser Kira sólo por eso!

**_Ryuuzaki L_**. 7%...

**_Light Yagami_** ¡Aahh!

…

**_Light Yagami_** asistirá a **Fiesta no sorpresa para Mat **en_Mansión Lawliet_ (01 de febrero).

**_M. Mello K._** ¡Nadie lo invitó!

**_Beyond B._** Sí, L lo hizo.

**_Light Yagami_** Tengo tantas ganas de ir…

**_Ryuuzaki L_**. 9 %.

**_Light Yagami_** ¡Argh! ¡Y ahora qué hice!

**_Beyond B._** Kukuku…

…

**_Linda LoveArt _**¡Al fin! ¡Regalo listo! (01 de febrero).

A **_Matt M. Jeevas_** le gusta esto…

**_Beyond B_**. A juzgar por el año anterior, no me es difícil suponer qué es.

**_Linda LoveArt_** Ni lo imaginas, créeme.

**_M. Mello K._** Te vigilo…

…

**_Beyond B_**. agregó 69 fotos al álbum **Fiesta del cachorro masoquista** (02 de febrero).

A **_Ryuuzaki L, M. Mello K, Linda LoveArt_** y 3 personas más les gusta esto…

**_M. Mello K_**. Hey, ¿cómo que "cachorro masoquista?

**_Beyond B._** ¿A caso no lo es?

**_M. Mello K._** Mejor omitiré detalles. Y más vale que cambies eso, si no quieres joderte.

**_Beyond B_**. ¿Me estás amenazando, Mello?

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Él no amenaza, sólo pone sobre aviso.

**_M. Mello K._** Yo no amenazo, sólo pongo sobre aviso.

**_Linda LoveArt_**. ¡Ay, si hasta saben lo que el otro dirá… Me encanta!

**_M. Mello K_**. ¡Matt!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** ¿Sí, Mells?

**_M. Mello K._** ¡Cállate!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Awww…

…

**_M. Mello K_**. estuvo con **_Matt M. Jeevas_** en _Hospital Central_ _de Canto_ (02 de febrero).

**_Ryuuzaki L._** ¿Debo preguntar?

**_Beyond B_**. ¡Sangre, sangre! ¡Wiii!

**_Ryuuzaki L._** Sí, mejor no preguntar.

**_Linda LoveArt_** Es que a Mello le afectan cada vez más las facetas tiernas de Matty.

**_M. Mello K. _**Tú no opines.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Jum!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** ¡Deja de decirme "Matty"!

…

**_Beyond B._** subió un video – con **_Ryuuzaki L_** y **_Light Yagami_** (04 de febrero).

A **_Matt M. Jeevas_** y **_Linda LoveArt_** les gusta esto…

**_Light Yagami_** ¿Dónde…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?

**_Beyond B_**: En la fiesta de Matt, el sábado…

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Y el cómo está explícito ahí.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Pero que guardadito se lo tenían!

**_Ryuuzaki L_**. Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Beyond.

**_M. Mello K_**. ¡¿Qué demonios hace la asquerosa y bípeda lengua de Yagami ahí?!

**_Beyond B_**. Lo mismo que la tuya cuando le haces exactamente eso a Matt. No creas que no tengo también un video comprometedor contra ustedes.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Yo quiero ver eso!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** ¡¿Qué estás esperando para subirlo?!

**_M. Mello K._** ¡Matt!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Vamos, Mells… Ambos sabemos que te excita la idea de que todos nos vean…

**_N. River_** Paso de ver eso.

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Yo sí quiero, yo sí quiero!

**_Light Yagami_** ¿A caso es envidia lo que percibo en tus palabras, Near?

**_Ryuuzaki L_**. 11 %...

**_Light Yagami_** ¡Me harté!

…

**_Light Yagami_** estuvo con **_Ryuuzaki L_** en _Hotel Gózalo_ (05 de febrero).

A **_Linda LoveArt_**, **_Matt M. Jeevas _**y**_ Beyond B_** les gusta esto…

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** Vaya manerita de solucionar las cosas…

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Que sexys!

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** No tanto como nosotros, claro.

**_Linda LoveArt_** Ahm…

…

**_M. Mello K. _**–**_ Matt M. Jeevas _**¿Qué te parece si demostramos lo sexys que podemos llegar a ser, Matty? (07 de febrero).

**_Matt M. Jeevas _**Ven a mi departamento y aquí te respondo…

**_M. Mello K_**. Estoy llegando...

…

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** fue etiquetado en 13 fotos en el álbum **¡Trágate tus palabras, Linda! de _M. Mello_ _K_**_._ (08 de febrero).

A **_Ryuuzaki L, Light Yagami, Linda LoveArt _**y**_ Beyond B._** les gusta esto…

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¡Morí!

**_Light Yagami_** ¿Por qué nosotros no hemos hecho nunca algo así, Ryuuzaki?

**_N. River_** No sabía que el cuerpo humano era capaz de adoptar posiciones tan…

**_Beyond B._** ¿Calientes?

**_Linda LoveArt_** ¿Sexys?

**_Matt M. Jeevas_** ¿Excitantes?

**_M. Mello K_**. ¿Envidiables?

**_Ryuuzaki L._** ¿Inspiradoras?

**_N. River_** …Difíciles.


End file.
